


it's only a dream

by jodieoswald



Series: thirteenth doctor [21]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humiliation, Nightmares, TARDIS - Freeform, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24403972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jodieoswald/pseuds/jodieoswald
Summary: one night aboard the TARDIS, you have a terrifying nightmare, and you jolt awake to find the doctor there to comfort you.
Relationships: The Doctor/Reader, Thirteenth Doctor/Reader, Thirteenth Doctor/You
Series: thirteenth doctor [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1095339
Kudos: 38





	it's only a dream

**Author's Note:**

> people on my wattpad really like the 13xreader chapters so i mainly wrote this for them but decided to upload it here too hahah
> 
> it's just the classic 'you have a nightmare and the doctor comes to comfort you' fic idea. enjoy!

After hours of tossing and turning under your suffocating, clammy duvet in your stuffy room, you finally fell into a light sleep. It was late aboard the TARDIS, you'd said goodnight to the Doctor several hours ago, but she was still very much awake, tinkering with parts of her beloved spaceship. Thirty minutes had passed when you began to fall into a deep nightmare.

Your parents were standing in front of you, standing tall, a grim look on their faces. There was a long stretch of silence and then... laughter. They started laughing at you. Tears welled up in their eyes as they clutched their stomachs with pain, utterly consumed by their laughing fit, pointing at you. 

"You think the Doctor actually cares about you?" Your dad burst out and laughed harder. "She thinks she actually cares!" He gestured to a man with a clipboard and a stethoscope for him to come over. 

He walked towards you. "But you also think your life is kinda pointless?" He mimicked a frown. "Well, I'll tell ya," he turned his clipboard so you could read it. 'DIAGNOSIS: POSITIVE' was scribbled in red pen. "You're right!" He too burst out with laughter. More and more people joined the crowd in front of you as your cheeks burned fiercer and tears fell - friends, family, teachers, neighbours and strangers all were there. You spotted a blonde woman with a long coat through your salty tears. She was laughing, harder than the rest. You screamed, but your throat was dry and nothing more than a squeak came out, so you turned around and ran until there was just darkness.

Tears streaming down your face, body shaking, you stopped running. No laughter could be heard now. The same blonde woman stepped in front of you, clearly the Doctor.

"Oh, Y/N," she stroked your cheek. "They're right to laugh," she giggled. "Your life is only little. It's nothing. You'll die, and I'll replace you. I'll probably even forget you," she laughed harder.

You stepped back, your throat in agony, dry as wood. 

"Go on, wake up now," she stopped laughing. "Go and live your little life," she faded out of existence as your eyes widened.

You woke up sobbing, pooled in your own sweat. A voice was still whispering to you, and as you awoke more you saw a face above yours, looking into your eyes. Your eyes widened.

"Hey, Y/N, it's just me," she whispered, "you were having a bad dream, it's okay now,"

Panting, you peeled your hair away from your wet face. Having the Doctor there would have been a comfort at any other time but, this time, you couldn't trust whether she was going to turn on you and belittle you again. You tried to move away from her.

"I promise, whatever you dreamt about is over. It's just me," you relaxed slightly as she moved to sit on the edge of your bed.

You tried to speak. 

"Here, have this," she passed you a glass of water. You sat up and sipped from it slowly.

"How, how did you.. you know that I was... having a nightmare?" 

"I heard you crying," she gave you a sad smile. Your cheeks flushed pink. You placed the glass of water on your bedside table and a moment of silence ensued. You thought about the events of the nightmare and shivered - it'd been a long time since you'd had bad dreams, so this caught you off guard. In fact, it'd been the first one you'd gotten since you began travelling with the Doctor.

You sighed. "That was, er, probably the worst nightmare I've ever had," you gave an uneasy chuckle. 

"D'you want to talk about it?" She asked, her face soft.

"Well," you coughed. "It was- It was about you. You, amongst others were, erm, laughing at me, because I thought you cared- cared about me." Your words came out stuttered. The Doctor didn't speak. "So I ran, ran away, and you were there alone,"

You explained the rest of the dream as she looked you in the eye. Once you finished, she hugged you.

"I promise you, Y/N, I care about you," she pulled away, her hands still on your shoulders. "I mean it," she lifted your chin with her fingers so you caught eye contact. "I would never replace you. I _could_ never replace you. You're one-of-a-kind and so, _so_ special. I care about you so much and I never want to lose you." She stroked your cheek. A tear rolled down it and she wiped it away. "I cross my hearts," she touched her chest. 

You sniffled and gave a small smile. "Thanks, Doctor," 

She moved back to sitting on the edge. "It's no problem at all, Y/N. You get some rest and we'll do whatever you wanna do tomorrow,"

"Will, will you stay?" You tapped the space beside you.

"Anything for you," she slid under the duvet next to you and you nested your head under her chin, one arm draped over her stomach. "G'night, Y/N,"

She stayed the whole night as you slept in a deeper, more peaceful slumber. 

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to leave criticism or any kind of feedback, or requests! have a nice day :) xx


End file.
